When the World Stops Spinning
by Elbrilage
Summary: In a desperate plan to separate Sora and Roxas, Riku and Sora made a pact with Maleficent to do whatever she wants in exchange for her help. Riku/Roxas. Discontinued.
1. Sora's Idea and Riku's Plan

EDITED

**EDITED!! June 26, 2008**

**When the World Stops Spinning**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I just own this idea, which I probably don't own either because someone likely already did a fanfiction with this idea in mind. I haven't read one like this yet but who knows?

**Warning:** This is a Riku/Roxas fanfiction. If you are a homophobe (though I don't know how any Kingdom Hearts fanfiction reader could be) or don't like the pairing Riku/Roxas than don't read.

**Chapter 1: Sora's Idea and Riku's Plan**

Sora squirmed and shivered in his bed. It was in the middle of the night and the full moon made his tan skin look grey and sickly.

His hands pulled at sweat-soaked sheets and his toes curled until they popped.

"ROXAS!" Sora yelled, waking himself up. The brunette gasped for breath, sweat covering his body making the sheets stick to his skin. The covers and pillows had long since been thrown onto the ground during the night.

Sora put his face into his hands and groaned. Rubbing his head the teen muttered to himself.

"Roxas. Roxas, where are you?"

--

Riku absentmindedly twirled a pencil between his fingers as he looked at the chemistry question. Sora was supposed to be working on his geometry homework but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to Riku every few seconds.

Sora knew that Riku worked with DiZ and Namine to put Roxas in Sora's body and he knew that Riku was the one to bring Roxas to DiZ. Therefore, it makes sense that Riku would have had to have contact with Roxas at one point even if it was to fight against the blond.

"Riku?"

The purple-platinum haired teen quickly looked up, startled from his homework.

"What is it Sora?" he asked annoyed.

"What – what was Roxas like?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random question. "Well, I can't really answer that. I didn't exactly hang out with him, Sora. You know that."

Sora felt disappointment go through his body. He had to know more about his nobody. How can he ignore his other half?

"Is that true?" Sora asked desperately. Riku was the only person he knows that is still living who had contact with Roxas. If Riku can't tell him anything, than no one can. "Didn't you like talk to him a little? Have any conversation at all?"

"Well, we talked somewhat…nothing important. Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Riku sounded like wanted a change of topic but Sora wasn't going to let _that_ happen.

Hey, if all else fails; tell the truth!

Sora leaned forward on the couch; textbook nearly falling off his lap. "I had this really, really weird dream last night. It was kind of a flashback to when we were about to defeat Xemnas. Roxas and I held hands while he did that disappearing into sparkles thing but in my dream his … face looked different. He looked kind of … scared. And than I was in the middle of nowhere and all I could see is darkness and Roxas lying on the ground. For some reason, he looked faded and than slowly he disappeared."

Sora looked back down at his geometry book. It was sticky from chocolate stains Sora put in there accidentally while snacking. That dream really freaked him out but it made him think. What happened to Roxas when he went into Sora? On that note what happened to Namine too? Sora groaned softly and smacked his head into his hands with a soft smack. This is getting complicated.

"Do you…" Sora paused, not sure what to say. "Do you think he's happy? Wherever he's at."

Sora looked up at his best friend; a spike on his head falling into his vision.

Riku was staring at the dark maple carpet and after awhile he sighed. Instead of answering the question; he gave Sora his own question. Slowly he asked, "Sora, has Roxas ever tried to talk to you?"

Sora scrunched up his face; not knowing where this was going. "Um…no."

Another sigh. Riku set down his pencil onto the coffee table beside his textbook and binder. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that… Ansem or Xehanort's heartless can't go two days without blabbering about darkness or whining about his situation… You and Roxas have a slightly different relationship seeing as you're the same person but I don't see why you two shouldn't be able to talk like we do. Have you ever tried reaching out to him in your mind?"

"Well, do you mean like talking inside my mind? I tried that and talking out loud… When I'm alone!" Sora said the last part quickly.

"And he's never answered." Riku ended.

"No." Sora said quietly with a sigh. "I wish there was a way to see Roxas in person. I want to know him so bad. And he deserves to live his own life."

Sora twiddled with a spike on his head as he stared depressingly out the window. A sunset could be seen and it reminded him of Twilight Town. Roxas's town. "Riku, do you think Roxas will ever have a chance to live his own life. He deserves to be more than just a memory. I used to think that he's living his life through me. Like I'm living for the both of us or something, but now I'm not so sure."

Sora grew determined and turned his whole body towards Riku. "Ri, we have to find a way to give Roxas his own life. I remember how I felt when I was a heartless. I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't move clearly. It was a horrible, detached feeling. What if Roxas feels that same way? And even if he doesn't, he still should get to live. I don't know where to start but I will find a way to have Roxas become his own person."

There was no answer for awhile and Sora scratched at the edge of his textbook, not sure what to say next.

"There is one way that you and Roxas could be separated, Sora."

The brunette jumped in place a little, not expecting Riku to talk after the long pause.

"Really! What?" Sora asked, eyes blinking owlishly obviously not expected Riku to already have an idea in mind.

"… Maleficent has been sending me messages lately. She wants me to join her forces again. Apparently she's getting desperate for some henchmen. You know how "good" a worker Pete is." Riku said wirily. "It's possible that she might know and tell us a way to separate the two of you if I help her out…" Riku let the last part fade out.

The younger teen's smile slowly faded away and he gained a pensive expression. He knows from fighting her and hearing about Riku's experiences that Maleficent is dark and manipulative. There are many different consequences for talking to Maleficent about Roxas and not all of them are good but … there isn't another way. And Riku has experience with the darkness so it's not like he's going to drown in it again and Sora would be with him this time. No way is Sora going to leave Riku alone with that bitch…and it's the only way to save Roxas.

"Let's do it."

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short. This is pretty much just a prologue to the story. All I wanted out of this chapter is to establish that the whole plot of the story is Sora and Riku trying to give Roxas his own life. I already have the rest of the story outlined but I don't mind people putting ideas in their reviews. In fact, I encourage that. I can't promise your ideas will be put into the story but I'll consider all of them.

I would like to know if anyone has any ideas for any other pairings for this story. The big pairing is Riku/Roxas (even though the story is from Sora's point-of-view) and a few others I won't say now so I won't spoil anyone but if anyone has any ideas than please tell me.

Also, I already know who I want Riku's parents to be but I'm not sure about Sora yet. I would like his parents to be Final Fantasy characters but if anyone has a plausible way for Disney characters to be Sora's parents than that's fine with me. I just want to have some options to choose from.


	2. Arrival

When the World Stops Spinning

**When the World Stops Spinning**

**Yeah, I know that it's been awhile. I suppose it's a good thing that barely anyone is reading this. I finally decided to make a deadline for each chapter so even if the chapter sucks in my opinion, I'm sending it here. Don't worry, if it's too bad than I'll rewrite it after this whole story is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I bet every single one of you are surprised right?**

**Warnings: Eh … nothing really bad yet. This story will be Rikuroku and Sora/Kari so if you hate those pairings than leave. This chapter centers on Sora/Kairi but that pairing will only be mentioned in later chapters. I actually didn't plan on Sora being with anyone but as I was writing about Sora and Riku leaving, I realized that it made no sense for them to leave without telling Kairi about it so I had them talk to Kairi and it somehow became a pre-Sora/Kairi. **

**--**

After putting their homework up (neither of them finished the homework but they're about to leave so who cares?), Sora and Riku decided to visit Kairi and tell her of their plan and ask her about Namine.

Sora's stomach twisted as they walked along the sidewalk down the hill to Kairi's house. Riku and he has fought the darkness before so they would be relatively safe talking to Maleficent but Kairi is a delicate girl who's only experience fighting is hitting blindly with the pink keyblade Riku gave her. If Kairi wanted to separate from Namine, than they would have to think of a different plan, which probably wouldn't happen.

Riku knocked on the light colored door. They heard a muffled "coming!" and what sounded like someone running toward the door.

The door opened and Kairi appeared. Her dark red hair was slightly muzzled up and her cheeks had a slight red hue to them. The teenage girl quickly ran her fingers threw her hair as she beckoned them inside.

"Kairi, you okay?" Riku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just trying to find the shirt I borrowed from Selphie. I know it's in my room somewhere…" Kairi replied waving her hand to imply "somewhere".

"Right. Well…we've got something to … you know … ask you." Sora said unwantingly. Kairi seems so carefree right now with looking for a shirt being her main problem that Sora didn't want to give her worries. Looking at Riku, Sora could tell that Riku was having the same dilemma.

Kairi frowned, her lipglosses lips delicately pointing downward. "Is something wrong?"

"No…yes…maybe? … uh"

"We want to know if you can talk to Namine." Riku cut in, putting a callused hand over Sora's mouth as he did it.

"Oh!" Her eyes turned towards Sora. "So you can talk to Roxas like I can talk to Namine. That's good. I thought it was only me." The auburn girl said with a giggle.

Sora blinked his sapphire eyes. "Um…no I _can't_ talk to Roxas." He blinked again.

Kairi immediately took a disappointed stance. "Oh, than how did you know it was possible?"

Sora quickly pointed at Riku, his finger nearly going up the other teen's nose. Riku stepped back a foot and glared down at his best friend.

Kairi blinked her azure eyes confusingly than it clicked. "Oh! You mean that Riku can talk to Ansem!"

Sora nodded quickly, his brown spikes bobbing over his head.

"In case you've forgotten, Riku's still here." Riku said irritably.

Sora gave him a concerned look which Riku ignored. Riku's been acting weird for awhile now. It seems like ever since they came back to the islands, he's been quieter and more easily annoyed. Sora thought that Riku would be happier on the islands…

Shaking his head to get rid of his wandering thoughts, Sora turned back to Kairi. "Yeah, anyway. We think we know of a way for Roxas to come out of my body so that he can live. It's probably all dark and stuff where he's at which isn't a very nice place to live. I mean"

"Sora," Riku shook his shoulder. "I think she gets it."

Kairi nodded but her eyes looked confused. "So what's your plan?"

Riku explained to their friend about Maleficent trying to recruit him and how she might be able to help them in return for their help. Sora looked out the window, embarrassed, during this speech. He knew that this was a risky idea that Kairi might not approve of but they have to do it to save Roxas, right?

Kairi looked uncertain throughout his entire speech to his non-surprise. Yet, it still saddened him to know that one of his closest friends disapproves of one of his ideas. Especially seeing as he had been trying to look impressive to Kairi for awhile so he won't look like a fool when he finally asks her out.

"Well … I suppose if you two really think it's the right thing to do …" Kairi mumbled so Sora had to strain to hear her.

Sora gave her a bright smile, glad that she's at least trying to be supportive. "It is the right thing. You'll see. We're not coming back until Roxas is with us too, right Riku?"

Riku unlocked his gaze from the window and nodded slightly.

Kairi sighed, her auburn hair gently swaying side to side. "When are you going to leave?"

"Uhh…" Sora blinked and looked at Riku. He hadn't thought about when or how they would get to Maleficent. There's no gummi ship on Destiny Islands and Riku can't create dark portals anymore so …

"Mickey is bringing a gummi ship to us in four hours." Riku said absentmindedly, his gaze back on the window.

Sora gave his best friend a surprised look. "Wow, what a coincidence. Why's he commin here for?"

Riku gave a slight smile. "Because I asked him to while you were busy worrying over what Kairi would think." Riku lifted out the international cellphone Mickey gave him after the fight with Xemnas out of his pocket mockingly.

Sora felt his face heat up a little. He laughed at himself as he babbled, "Right, I forgot you had that. Did you seriously call him while we were walking here? I didn't notice."

Sora could hear Kairi giggle quietly at his side and felt proud.

Riku cocked his head in a barely noticeable fashion, a weird flashing through his eyes than leaving. "I'm going to pack. Mickey will arrive at the play island." The teen paused, looked at though he was going to say something else, but apparently decided not to.

The wooden door closed with a creek and the two hesitant-at-love teens were left alone.

Neither said anything for awhile.

Finally Kairi gave another sigh and looked at Sora. She noticed that Sora was looking at her so she looked away.

Sora saw her bite her lower lip delicately before giving a small, shaky sigh.

"Sora … I'm glad for you … that you're trying hard to help another person … it's just … it's almost the end of the summer season and there's that tradition that …" Kairi stopped then and suddenly gave a watery smile. "Forget what I just said." Kairi quickly let out. "You should start packing. Don't want to make Riku and the King wait." Kairi began to shove Sora out despite Sora's objections.

"Wait! What were you about to say?" Sora asked confusingly as the door shut behind him.

He got no answer.

Eight hours later, Sora sat in the gummi ship as King Mickey said goodbye and Riku took his friend's seat. Than they left Destiny Castle and headed toward The World That Never Was.

The past eight hours were long and silent. Oddly, King Mickey didn't ask about their mission. Perhaps Riku had already explained it to him while Sora was in la-la land earlier but Sora still expected the King to try to talk them out of this.

Instead, Sora noticed the King giving Riku a look of … understanding?

Sora decided not to ask about any of that. Riku's been really tight-lipped since they got back so Sora's been trying to get in that habit of not being too nosy.

Sora felt rather relieved when the King left them. He likes the King and all but even if Riku's quieter now, Sora feels much more comfortable around only Riku.

Also, Disney Castle is pretty close to The World That Never Was so King Mickey leaving means they are getting close to their destination.

Sora curled his legs under him and closed his eyes, tired of looking at the endless stars.

He stayed that way for awhile, letting his thoughts drift in and out when suddenly an out-of-place thought shoved its way in.

It was more like a memory.

_Sora was lying in bed looking at the orange ceiling_ but my ceilings light blue _and as he turned his head to the right a black figure suddenly disappeared._ Riku or organization 13?

Sora opened his eyes and shook his head. Where did _that_ come from?

It was then that he noticed that Riku's landing the gummi ship on the ground in from of the castle in The World That Never Was.


	3. The Agreement

**When the World Stops Spinning**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts … do I have to say that at each chapter :whines:

**Warnings: **Nothing really. This chapter is pretty boring in the yaoi regard.

Sorry i'm a day late in putting this up. I tried to finish this last night but I was really tired and my brain wouldn't work so…anyway it's here now! Also, I'm really sorry for its shortness and bad grammar (though I hope I managed to weed out most of the bad grammar).

--

**Chapter 3: The Agreement**

The castle in the World that Never Was didn't change. It was still big and white with a spooky black background. The multicolored path leading up to the castle was still there and Riku and Sora went up it after parking the gummi ship in a shadow behind a building.

However, once they got inside the castle, everything changed and Maleficent's want of flare and extravagance could be clearly seen.

Many gargoyles and other statues filled the area, giving the place a feel that they were being watched. The stairs and floor had blood red carpet on them, which was weird seeing as the far away walls were a whitish blue.

Which, evidently they were as Maleficent appeared suddenly before them landing on the dark red carpeted stairs.

The witch had on an ugly smirk as she looked down at them. Sora felt fire flare in him just at the sight of the woman who manipulated his best friend two years ago.

'But she did help me, Donald, and Goofy out at Hollow Bastion and again here two years ago so she does have some good qualities even if they were done to help her out.' Sora thought to himself, his instinct to see the good in nearly everyone coming out.

However, the smirk on her face made it hard for him to really believe all she has right now are good intentions.

Maleficent walked down the steps dramatically, her head held high. "So you finally see which side you truly belong to, Riku." Her gazed turned toward Sora. "And I see that your friend is learning about the beauty of the darkness of the heart too."

"You know why we're here Maleficent!" Riku's voice interrupted roughly. "We just want to know how to separate Sora and Roxas."

"But." Maleficent held a finger, a haunty smile on her lips. "You need my help to do that and you should know very well that I require service in return for my services."

Sora saw Riku glare at Maleficent but not give a reply back. Neither of the boys honestly believed that Maleficent would help them out for free but at least Riku tried.

Maleficent and Riku stared each other down for a few long minutes. Sora shifted his weight from one foot to another, wondering why no one was saying anything. It seemed like the two were having a conversation with their eyes that Sora couldn't understand at all.

Finally, the stare down ended when Riku looked away, bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"Now no reason to look so depressed." Maleficent said soothingly making Sora shiver at the odd sound.

"As it happens I am in need of service for something i'm sure don't go against your … morals."

Sora blinked confusingly and Riku's heard perked up a bit.

"Every ten years, there is a gathering among like-minded people and I'm to host this gathering this year. Heartless can only do so much and Pete is useless at anything as I'm sure you noticed. The help of both of you will make this gathering much easier and smoother for me and I'll have the time to solve your problem."

Sora managed to catch eye contact with Riku who looked as angry and frustrated by Maleficent's vague answer as he did.

Riku's lips moved but nothing came out. It looked as though he was mouthing "anything, right?"

Sora gave a slight nod.

'Together, we can do anything.' Sora thought to himself. 'If Maleficent decides to make us do something we don't wanna do than we'll leave and figure something else out. It's simple.'

Sora just had trouble truly believing that.

The brunette heard Riku agree and watched Maleficent's smirk grow.

"Of course, you agree."


	4. Sora's Dream

When the World Stops Spinning

**When the World Stops Spinning**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always. Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. These disclaimers are starting to make me feel depressed…

**Warning: **Mentions of homosexuality and confusion at the end. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I had something else planned for this chapter but it didn't fit right so I free wrote this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Sora's dream**

Sora and Riku stared at their schedule with twin blank looks. Sora held the black sheet of paper with two fingers an arm length away from his as though it was a disease.

Sora snapped out of his stupor first and glanced at Riku. "Do you think she mixed up the schedules?" he asked hopefully.

"No, she probably just gave use jobs fit for the fools we are." The dark teen replied bitterly, copying a few words of Maleficents's.

"Riku…"

Said teen waved off his friend's concern. "I'm fine", he muttered, "just hate being here." The older teen then turned away to look at the sunset out the window.

The lowering sun made the reverse waterfalls look a light purple and the sun's magnificent waves shone through the window onto Riku turning his hair a delicate purple and giving his skin a warm feel.

It all made a really gorgeous picture. 'I can see why Roxas likes him that way so much,' Sora though to himself.

Then he blinked. Where did _that _thought come from? Roxas hates Riku, right? After all, Riku forced Roxas to become Sora…

Shaking his head, Sora decided that he needed to get some sleep. All this thinking isn't doing him any good.

Falling backward so he landed on one of the rich-looking, blood-red twin beds, Sora gave a great sigh.

Looking around the room boringly, Sora passed his eyes over the various dark wooden furniture and dark blue walls. The room looked as though Maleficent tried to give it a comfy feel to let the boys' guard down but it didn't work. Both of the boys hated the room as soon as they saw it.

Drifting off to sleep, Sora dumbly thought to himself that the room wasn't so bad. After all, Riku and he can be in the same room instead of split apart in this huge mansion, it's physically comfortable, and there's a bathroom attached. Now if only they could so something about the rich feel of it…

Sora's eyes closed at that last thought and his mind turned to fuzz.

Sora walked around in the darkness. He felt lost and abandoned and his feet kept moving but he wasn't going anywhere.

Foreign emotions attacked his heard as though it was his first time feeling pain and sorrow.

The lost teen choked and fell to the ground while grabbing his aching heart. He had to get out of here. He had to have some sort of human contact before he goes insane.

Namine. Where is Namine? She used to be nearby.

"Namine." Sora called out widely, his cracking, unused voice breaking the silence. "Namine!"

No answer.

She's not there. She left him too.

'It was only a little argument and … well … I _had_ to stop talking to her for awhile. She made me so angry! Did I push away my only friend?'

Giving a sob, Sora crawled into himself, hugging his knees and shaking. Feeling cold and miserable, Sora blanked out.

--

**Author's Note**: That last part may have been a little confusing. To try to make that part a little clearer, I want to point out that when Sora is dreaming, he doesn't realize that he's dreaming. Also, I don't know about you guys but if I dream that I'm a junior high student again, I don't think twice about it. I'm using that same theory with Sora. While _in his dream_, Sora doesn't question why he's in a weird place lamenting over an argument he never had.


End file.
